donthugmefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 is the third episode of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, in this episode, Yellow Guy learns about love, the episode aired on October 31, 2014. Plot Yellow Guy, Bird Puppet, and Red Guy are sitting, having a picnic. Red Guy asks the others if they agree that it's nice to be outside on such a nice day, Bird Puppet answers with "yes" and he brought chicken with them to the picnic. Yellow Guy notices a butterfly flying around and enjoys it until Bird Puppet kills it with a flyswatter, which upsets Yellow Guy and causes him to run away. Red Guy is wondering what will happen, Yellow Guy is sitting on a tree branch, crying. Another butterfly appears, asking Yellow Guy if hatred makes him sad. Yellow Guy mistakes Shrignold for a pigeon, Shrignold sings and asks Yellow Guy if he wonders why they are on Earth or what it's about, then he talks about how much hatred, darkness, death, and fear there is in the world. He says that it doesn't have to be that way just because they're different. He mentions that Yellow Guy doesn't know who Shrignold is, he decides that he could hold Yellow Guy's hand and understand more about love, Yellow Guy begins to feel tingly, which, the butterfly tells him that he is feeling love and he decides that he should learn more about it. Shrignold and Yellow Guy go to the sky, riding a cloud as the butterfly is flying, Shrignold asks him if he feels like life is unfair, however if he follows the butterfly. He will see that love is everywhere, Yellow Guy, not knowing what love is, asks if it is in the sky. The cloud that he is riding on tells him that it is a feeling. Yellow Guy thinks he feels love because he is hungry, the butterfly corrects him by saying that it's because he's lonely, he can tell by his eyes. Yellow Guy still doesn't understand, the butterfly brings Yellow Guy to his friends that know all about love. Bird Puppet and Red Guy notice that he's flying. Red Guy is trying to decide if they should follow him, Bird Puppet changes his mind by desiring to eat the chicken. Yellow Guy meets Shrignold's friends (Tree, Flower, Rabbit Boy, Unicorn, Frog Boy, and "Furry Boy"). They each love eachother and Yellow Guy. Bird Puppet and Red Guy have eaten all of the chicken and eggs, which are now covered in what appears to be blood, then Bird Puppet decides to look for Yellow Guy. The butterfly tells Yellow Guy what the definition of love is, the butterfly's friends show an example of loving. Yellow Guy says that he loves a tree and a stick, the butterfly tells him that he is doing it incorrectly and he must save his love for his special one. Yellow Guy doesn't know he apparently has a special one. The butterfly tells him that he is confused and the butterfly accepts it, the tree tells the story about Michael, how he is usually insulted, and how he lives underground. Shrignold tells Yellow Guy that everyone has a special person in their life, even Michael. Then Shrignold tells Yellow Guy that his heart beats like a drum, calling for his special one. Rabbit Puppet tells him to be patient and that his special one will eventually come. They show examples of love, and that it's perfect, pure, and protected with a ring. The tree says that it is the way it's supposed to go, the horse, planting a flower, says love grows like a flower and Purple Guy tells him that love is permanent and that they worship their king, they feed gravel to him or he becomes angry. They ask Yellow Guy, who is strapped to what appears to be a chair, to change his name to Shrigis and to clean his brain, the horse tells him that if he forgets anything he knows, his heart will vanish home and his love for his special one won't stop. They tell him to wear the ring and he will never be alone, in reality, Yellow Guy freaks out and is confused. Bird Puppet and Red Guy finally find Yellow Guy and Bird Puppet apologizes by giving him the last boiled egg. Red Guy guesses it's because they love Yellow Guy, a creature comes out of the egg and Bird Puppet kills it. The credits show Malcolm on fire. Gallery COMING SOON Trivia *Joe Pelling announced that it would presumably come out towards the end of October, which it did *There are two characters wearing cloaks that resemble Sketchbook and Tony the Talking Clock are standing in a crowd as Yellow Guy is being brainwashed Category:Episodes